Forever Broken
by KaT20
Summary: *IMPORTANT POST*R Season-Serena can take the pain no longer...please read..tell me if I should continue....
1. Chapter1

Forever Broken  
By: KaT =^_^= Please R&R! This story was inspired by a poem that a friend of mine, had written.  
I had slightly edited it, and it came out to this...  
  
"Died Because of Love"  
There was a boy I loved so well,  
he loved me too, my heart could tell.  
He came and stole my heart from me,  
and now he wants to set me free.  
He sat a girl on his knee,  
and told her things he never told me.  
I went home and cried on my bed,  
not a word to my mother I said.  
My father came home late that night,  
and searched for me from left to right.  
The stairs he climbed,  
the door he broke,  
to see me hanging from a rope.  
He got a knife,  
and cut me down.  
There he found a note,  
on the ground:  
  
'Dig a grave, dig it deep.  
Place a statue upon my feet.  
At the top, place a dove.  
To show the world, I died because of LOVE.'  
  
  
Read on.....  
Chapter 1:  
  
Serena slowly, and tiredly walked into her room. Her mother, father, and brother had gone out somewhere, and left a note that they would be back by morning, so she was left all alone at home. The battle today was rough, and Darien had rejected her pleas of love, and why he had left her, once more. 'No matter', Serena thought. 'I do not wish to live life any longer....the pain is too intense....it hurts too much to even breath....for every second, I think of him, Darien. I know he no longer cares for me, but I cannot help thinking of him, of hoping that his feelings for me would change...but he clearly stated that he no longer even has a trickle of feelings for me. Besides, he has Rini there to care for. I suppose I have been replaced by the little pink haired chilc.' Serena hollowly laughed at the irony. 'Well, Darien, I hope that you find someone that you truly love someday, since it cannot be me....' She sobbed herself to sleep....for the last time.....  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Darien entered his apartment and looked around. It was as it usually was now a days...dull, dreary, and dark. How he missed his Serena so. He forced himself to put aside all his thoughts of her... but it never worked anyway. He sighed, and walked over to where Rini was asleep on the couch.. 'She reminds me so much of Serena...maybe that's why we're bonded so tightly......' He smiled at her. 'I need to get some sleep....'was Darien's last thought as he walked into his bedroom to dream about his lovely meatball head....then the nightmares would come again......  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena tossed and turned in bed.....she thought for a moment and got up out of bed....'Luna must be out somewhere with Artemis again.', she thought as she looked around for her guardian. Serena walked to her drawer and pulled out some rope, that she had kept in there for...future reference....Hesitantly, she stepped onto her bed, and tied the rope on the board that slightly stuck out of the ceiling. She made a loop at the end.....and carefully placed it around her neck....and took a deep breath...preparing to step off....  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Darien stared into the coffin, to gaze at the beautiful face of his beloved. It was all his fault that she died, his darkness had smothered her light....his good intentions of staying away form her were of no use....she dead, gone....never to grace him with her lovely presence ever again. Darien held back a sob.....'Now she'll never know how I feel about her, how much I love her.' He then leaned down to give her his last kiss, his last goodbye.... A loud, mysterious voice suddenly warned him.... "You must go and save her now if you wish for her to live.....or this will become reality....hurry!" Darien woke up, drenched in sweat.... 'This was certainly different from all my other nightmares....oh no.... I have to save her...but how?' He quickly transformed to Tuxedo Mask, and jumped off his balcony.... ' Serena, love...please hold on.... I can't live without you! I'm coming... and I swear to the heavens above that I will save you, and you won't ever leave me again.....' He frantically ran into the night, heading towards her home....  
  
  
R&R please! Should I continue????  
KaT* =^_^= 


	2. Chapter2(slightly revised)

Forever Broken~by:KaT =^_^=  
Chapter2:  
  
A man in black, sprinted on the sidewalks, concealed in the shadows to reach his one destination...Serena's house..  
'Something is wrong, very wrong...', Darien thought. He had to get there soon...or else...'God, Serena don't leave me...you have to hold on, wait for me...' Darien, even though he was short of breath, forced himself to pump his legs faster....there it was..her street.....   
He leaped onto the tree next to her window and peered inside...There she was...'As beautiful as ever...' Darien looked closer and saw that she was standing on her bed and... tieing something to a loose board in the ceiling...'....rope??....' He watched as she made a loop and hesitantly..'place it around her neck....NO!!! Dear God, what have I done?! Serena NO, don't you dare!', Darien mentally screamed at her, as he jumped through her open window.......  
  
*********  
  
'Darien.' Serena uttered the name of the one person who she had truly loved and truly cared for....for the very...last time....'Dear Darien, I hope you find that one person that you will truly be happy with...since it cannot be me....' A tear slowly rolled down her pale cheek.   
  
"SERENA DON'T!"Darien shouted, as he quickly yet carefully pulled off the rope placed around his love's slender neck.  
  
"D-Darien! I-I...w-what are y-you doing here?", Serena stuttered, very suprised and confused.  
'Why would he come for me? It's not like he cares anymore....'  
  
"I...didn't want for you to sacrifice yourself because of me. You have to understand Serena, that you have your whole life ahead of you. I'd never forgive myself if you ended your life because of me. Everyone needs you. The world needs you."  
  
'Everyone may need me....except the one person that matters to me the most....you...'  
"No, they don't. Not anymore...I'm a failure. The one person that was supposed to be my soulmate..my true love forever...have stole my heart and crushed it with his bare hands. If only you would understand what true heartbreak, pain, and sadness feels like....maybe then...you'd understand why I chose to do this in the first place." Serena turned her face away from Darien, trying to hide the tears that threatened to escape from her eyes.  
  
"You are not a failure, whatever you may believe..and the world does too need you. You don't know how much I do understand what you are feeling Serena.....you don't know...."Darien said as he lifted her chin to meet his gaze.  
  
"Darien...I know now that you don't want anything to do with me...I...I've decided to finally move on...and...well, I just hope you find the right person." Serena whispered, for it pained her to say those words...for they were lies....  
  
Serena watched as Darien's eyes started to turn stone cold, as she was used to seeing him now a days.   
  
"I see. Well, I suppose I'd better get going now....I trust that you won't try this stunt again." Darien said in a cold tone as he squared his shoulders and prepared to leave.  
  
"I-I..won't."Serena replied. "Wait....please." She said as he was about to jump out of her window. Darien hesitated.  
  
"Just tell me.....please....why did you leave...is-is it because you've found someone better? Just tell me one true reason...and...I'll try and forget about you....I'll pretend that you've never even existed to me....I'll pretend we've never met.....just tell me the truth." Serena brokenly said.  
  
"I really don't know anymore Serena...I don't understand myself anymore....I can't understand what I'm feeling, what...it's hard to explain....I have to sort my life out...and right now....I don't need an immature girl to bother me." Darien flinched as soon as the spiteful words left his lips.  
  
"I see."Serena said, ready to burst into tears. "Goodbye....I guess you know what they say...it's better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all...."  
  
Darien disappeared.  
  
  
*********  
  
KaT =^-^= 


	3. Chapter3

Uuh..hi everyone... hehe sorry it took so long for this chapter to get out *sweatdrop*........aak! *dodges rotten vegetables flying her way* sorry!!! This chapter is no longer really sad or anything..it's more....I dunno the word for it..what can I say...I felt happier today....oh well...feel free to R&R...any ideas for the next chapter? Tell me about it! Thankz :*  
=^-^=KaT  
Forever Broken  
Chapter 3:  
  
It was around eleven to noon as Serena entered the arcade. She waved to Andrew as she slowly walked in, and he smiled and waved back, happy to see her feeling at least a little better after the big breakup. However, he realized that Serena was not alone....and the person with her was not one of the girls either.  
  
"Hi Andrew! How are you this morning?" Serena cheerfully asked...in fact a little too cheerfully, Andrew thought.  
  
"Just fine, glad to see you here this morning! So, who's your friend?"He asked as they sat down in a booth together. 'I don't think Darien is gonna be too happy about this.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Andy, this is Ed Demondo. Eddie, this is my good friend Andrew Takehara." Serena said.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you."Demondo said to Andrew as they firmly shook hands.  
  
"Ditto."He replied as he carefully studied him. 'Hmm...tall, maybe as tall as Darien, grey eyes, blue-silver hair?? Well he seems like a pretty nice guy...he should be able to take care of Serena....but then again....you can't judge a book by it's cover.'  
  
Just then, the sliding doors opened to reveal a tall man with ebony hair and eyes, in familiar black slacks and a green jacket. 'God...I barely got any sleep last night...what the heck am I even doing here, I should be at home getting rest.....' "Hey And-" Darien stopped mid-wave as he recognized who Andrew was talking to....and the guy sitting next to her.....He growled and muttered under his breath as he took long, angry strides towards the booth they were sitting in.  
  
'Uh oh...this is gonna get ugly...' Andrew thought."Sooo...how'd you guys meet?" He nervously asked.  
  
"Oh I was just walking around at the mall today, and I was lucky enough to a find a beautiful girl all alone window shopping....so I decided to be a gentleman and offer to keep her company." Demondo replied as he flashed Serena a sly smile, and slipped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Darien saw crimson. He quickened his steps... but decided to stop all of a sudden. 'I see this game she's playing....well it's my turn now...' He thought as two teenage girls walked into the arcade and sat down in a booth not far from where his competition was sitting at.  
  
'Perfect.' "Hello ladies, would you mind if I sat here?"He politely asked as he sexily grinned at them.  
  
"Yes!" They both squealed at the same time.  
  
Darien resisted from rolling his eyes. 'This is too easy.'  
  
Back with A.S. and Ed...  
  
Serena gave a small smile to Demondo as he put a heavy arm over her shoulders. She turned and saw Darien sit down in a booth with two girls. 'What is he doing? Wait...why should I care...remember why you got yourself into this situation in the first place....' Serena reminded herself why she even agreed with Demondo to go out to lunch with him. However, she couldn't help but feel just a little bit jealous...  
  
"Interesting, well I'd better get back to work..just yell if you need anything...I'll give you guys time to choose what you want....See you later." Andrew said as he saw Serena glance in Darien's direction.  
  
"Sooo...now that we're alone and comfortable, why don't you tell me a little bit more about yourself babe, hmm?" Demondo asked as his eyes skimmed over her slim form.  
  
"Uuh...yeah sure." She nervously said. 'No way am I wimping out now....it's the perfect chance to get him worked up....' Serena bit her lip as she hesitantly moved closer to the man next to her...  
  
Darien and company.....  
  
"So, why don't you lovely ladies tell me a little more about yourselves" Darien seductively said as he watched Andrew stand up to leave...and the two left at the booth seemed to hae edged a bit closer together....a bit TOO close for his liking...  
  
"Well, my name's Ann, and this is Berylynne." "Except you can call me Berri, baby." Darien bit his tongue as 'Berri' was bold enough to even reach out and grab his....   
He was starting to get a bit nervous himself....  
  
Other 2....  
  
It was Serena's turn to see scarlet as she saw one of the girls reach down to squeeze his abs, the other, hung all over his arms. Disgusted, she turned away. 'There's no way I can handle this...I have to leave...NOW.' "Umm...Eddie I'm sorry but I have to go....I just remembered that I have to babysit my brother today, because my parents are going out somewhere this afternoon." Serena quickly pecked him on the cheek as he stood up...but he swiftly reached up and pulled her down for a full kiss on the lips....  
  
"Call me, babe..." He dazedly said.  
  
"Umm, y-yeah sure." Serena stuttered. 'That felt so....wrong! It didn't..it wasn't.....from Darien....' She quickly strode out of the arcade without even glancing at the man drilling holes into her back with his dark blue eyes.  
  
Darien POV  
  
He had seen everything...and he was very, very angry....in fact he was more than that....he was raving mad! He clutched his fists so tightly, he started to draw blood. Darien clenched his jaw and spoke, "Um, sorry but I have to leave." Darien left without a glance at the girls who he had been shamelessly flirting with, to run after the blond that infuriated him so.  
  
He quickly turned around the corner and caught up to her small, quick strides. Darien grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to stop in her tracks.  
  
Serena slowly turned around to face the person who had rudely stopped her...'Him...oh no...the last person that I wanted to see...'  
  
"What did you think you were doing with that guy back there...he's....too old for you!" Darien ground out, saying the words a bit more harshly than he needed to....well by now, if you looked closely, you probably see the steam coming out of his ears.  
  
""Why is it any of your business anyway?" She angrily replied as she tried to break free of his tight grip on her. It was almost bruising...  
  
"I-I..." Darien was at a loss for words.  
  
Serena took it as a sign of weakness and slipped free of his prying hands. "It's none of your business to know who I see and don't see." She said as she stepped away from his cold blue eyes. "You've lost that right a long time ago."  
  
Darien surprised her, as well as himself as he garbbed and crushed her against his body, and gave her a rough, punishing kiss.  
  
'What? I....' Serena lost all thought as she melted into his warm, tight embrace..the kiss gettinf more and more passionate by the second....  
  
'I'm not letting you go this time....you little minx.' Darien thought as he pressed his lips harder against hers.  
  
'No...this-this....oh how I've wanted this for so long...wait! This isn't how it's suppoed to be...he can't just crush my heart then crawl back and forget about everything...he can't just come up and kiss the daylights out of me after what he put me through!....' Serena lectured herself as she ripped herself away from him once more.  
  
'Huh?' Darien thought still dazed by the kiss.  
  
"Darien....we can't do this anymore...you even said so yourself, so you can't say otherwise."   
Darien just numbly stared at her red, swollen lips under his dark eyelashes....   
  
"You...have...two choices.....It's either you have me, or let another man hold me in his arms...." Serena said as she started to slowly walk away.  
  
Darien never said a word, but the fire in his eyes gave himself away. He did not stop her though, as she walked away...Instead he hit the wall next to him hard, with an angry fist...wishing it was that jerk's face....  
  
'This...is the only way to make him realize...I need to know....if he still cares....if not...this is the last chance....oh Darien please, prove yourself to me...I don't want to say goodbye.' Serena sadly thought as she walked home.  
  
********  
to be continued....  
Like it? Hate it? (duh of course...;P)  
say so! r&r..thankz 4 all ur support!  
KaT=^-^= 


	4. PLEASE READ!

Hello All Readers of My Fanfics!  
I'm truly sorry to say that for some reason my internet account will no longer allow me to visit fanfiction.net  
(I am currently on a temporary account, just to send this message out to you all.)  
If you would like for me to send you new chapters of my fics via email, then I'd be glad to.  
Just email me your request at k3nam@aol.com  
I'll try to send everyone my newly written chapters as soon as I am finished.  
Thank you!  
Sincerely,  
KaT =^-^= 


End file.
